BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR), as a functional unit of the Yale Center for Analytical Sciences (YCAS), was established in 1995 to provide comprehensive, effective, and timely biostatistical support to Yale Cancer Center (YCC) and other YSM investigators. BSR has a highly experienced and interactive team of biostatisticians who work collaboratively with basic, clinical, translational, and population science researchers to advance the frontiers of cancer medicine and public health. The BSR faculty also offer workshops, office consultations, lectures, seminars, Grand Rounds, and courses on study design, analysis methods, and software implementation to medical students, fellows, research staff, and faculty. To provide more tailored cancer biostatistical support and to further strengthen the area of bioinformatics, Dr. Shuangge Ma, was appointed as the Director of BSR in 2016. During our most recent funding period, we have witnessed a significant increase in the demand for biostatistical and bioinformatics support. The growth has been driven by the strengthening of specific programs (such as Developmental Therapeutics ? DT) as well as cancer research overall, by multi-investigator large projects such as the SPOREs as well as R01-type projects. Other notable accomplishments include strengthened expertise in bioinformatics and clinical trials, added expertise in biomedical big data, and additional infrastructure building. In the next project period, the primary goal of the BSR is to further strengthen our biostatistical and bioinformatics support to YCC investigators and projects. The Specific Aims of BSR are to: (1) Provide robust, comprehensive, and timely biostatistical and bioinformatics support to all YCC investigators; (2) Develop special emphasis on the areas of bioinformatics, clinical trials, and multi-investigator studies (SPOREs, center grants, etc.); (3) Reinforce strong ties with YCC programs, other shared resources, YSPH, YSM, and cancer biostatisticians/programs nationwide; (4) Implement state-of-the-art methods, and develop new methods and software as needed to support cancer research; (5) Continue providing training in standard statistical practice as well as advanced analytic techniques to medical students, fellows, research staff, and faculty, via seminars, Grand Rounds, lectures, and courses. Over time, the BSR has been established as a critical component of YCC, and it will play an increasingly important role in the coming funding period. !